kaminomifandomcom-20200223-history
Koishite!? Kami-sama!!
Koishite!? Kami-sama!! (恋して!? 神様!!) is the one-shot version of the The World God Only Knows. History The one-shot "Koishite!? Kami-sama!!" is one of the few one-shots created by Tamiki Wakaki that was serialized into a series. It brought upon a new idea of "Otakus can make real, or 3-D, girls fall in love with them using techniques from galges (dating sims)", which was an idea received with disgust by the majority of readers. But for people of the same group, such as gamers and online otakus, it was a revolution and the manga was idolized by them. Unlike Wakaki's previous serialized series, Seikesshou Albatross, Koishite was given a chance to be serialized not because it was well received but because there was space in the magazine. In order to fill those holes, Shonen Sunday chose Koishite as one of those fillers. Synopsis Our story begins with the introduction to one of man's greatest desires: "I want to be popular". This task was never really accomplished until the year 2007, when one man achieved this feat. He is called "The Capturing God". Later, in a city, a strange woman sitting on a tall tower exclaims, "I've finally found you..." In Mashima Academy, a girl called Futaba Megumi became the new target for the Capturing God. Soon Futaba was completely charmed by him and proclaiming her love for the Capturing God: Imai Keima. This is his 9,999th capture (in games) and our god can truly beat any galge in the world! However, Keima was stopped by his teacher to focus on the class, only to be asked to wait until he reaches the save point. During lunch time, there is evidence that Keima was punched and he complains how rotten reality really is. Keima is then commented by two female students on his gaming habits, calling him disgusting. Keima angrily responded by arguing how superior the 2D world. But this was only his imagination. Being ignored, the girls approached Keima in anger, which scared him away. Later, in the school roof, Keima concludes that he is a citizen from the gaming world and has no need to bicker with the foreign women. As Keima was just about to play, a huge explosion occurred which showed us the very woman on top of Tokyo tower and she apologises for her landing. The strange girl formally introduced herself as Elsie and wants Keima to use his abilities to make a REAL girl fall in love with him. Without saying another word, Elsie drags our hero down the stairs located the "prey" and pushes Keima towards the "prey" while Keima was still shocked by this development. He soon crashes onto the girl. The girl reacted by screaming while Keima claims himself down and blames it on Elsie only to realise that only he can see Elsie. Elsie then says that she is possessed by a vengeful escaped spirit. Keima then asked Elsie what is that. Elsie explains : An escaped spirit is the soul of evil criminals who has escaped from the gates of hell to wreak havoc in the human realm once again and they are very clever at allocating places to hide and as such, they choose the gaps of human hearts to manifest and grow. Elsie, part of the runaway spirit squad, has only seven days to capture them and because Elsie is just a newbie, she's not even able to drive it out yet. Elsie then says that love is more than enough to drive the spirit out so she wants Keima to kiss the girl in 7 days. Only to be told by Keima that it is impossible. Elise cries over for the sad revelation that Keima is the god of gaming and thanks to the girl's tsuntsun personality, concludes that she will never make the girl fall in love and will get fired and sent to clean the streets of hell. Keima replies that's not true and explains the complexities of tsundere personality he then showed Elsie the ring which the girl dropped which looked expensive. Elsie then uses her power to show the data of the girl, She's known as Tsumagawa Mio, a rich student. Elsie then wants Keima to help and get Mio. However, Keima replies that he only has his eyes on the "perfect" 2D girls. Elsie then says that if Keima can captured powerful 2D girls, then lousy, 3D girls would be a piece of cake . Keima then angrily proclaims that 3D girls are lousy, only to witness a huge creature known as a Madoubu. Keima then asks what would happen if 7 days are passed in which they will purge the entire city to completely destroy the escaped spirit. This becomes the motivation to Keima and he proceeds to capture Mio the next day with a bed of roses in which Mio kicks him away. After that Keima explains to Elsie that he is "watering" the flower to the happy end. Days past and apparently Keima was just receiving the cold shoulder. On the final day, Mio opens up the gate and calls Keima a stalker and proceed to call her guard dogs and they viciously attacked Keima. After that, Mio was planing to ask Keima about the ring but ultimately goes away. Elsie then tells Keima that this is getting worse but Keima exclaims his iconic phrase, "I can see the ending! " Later while Mio was having a bath, she expressed stress over her ring and maybe she should've asked "that stalker" Keima then jumps from the sky greatly shocking Mio, she ordered her dogs to attack him and threatened Keima that she will call the police. Keima stood emotionless carrying her ring on his hand. Mio was surprised that Keima had picked up only to be destroyed by her dog. Mio quickly frets over this loss. Keima then reveals the real one he had. Mio explains that when she was young, she bought this ring believing that she will have a precious meeting. (This fact shocked Keima for Mio still believes in this despite being 16.) Mio was angry as she felt helpless on her choice of marriage since her parents decide it.Keima then feeds the ring to her dog saying that Mio has already had her precious meeting. Mio was flustered and and said that she doesn't care about some guy that falls from the ceiling. All seemed lost but Mio took a bandage and treats to Keima's wounds and says that she will make Keima take responsibility. She kissed Keima (greatly affecting the latter) and the spirit is easily captured by Elsie. Elsie then hands the script Keima writes and calls Keima the true capturing god. In the epilogue, Keima narrates this 10,000th capture before Elsie comes again to tell Keima to help her and this time for a group escape. Meanwhile Mio invites Keima to walk home with her together....... Differences in the original one-shot The one-shot has many differences that were made when it was changed over to the current series. Some of these include: *Keima doesn't have his bed-hair, the pointing hair in the back. *Keima does not need to wear a guillotine collar. Instead, the cost of failure is the destruction of the entire city where the escaped spirit resides. *In the one-shot, there seems to be a seven day time limit. In the current series, there is no time limit. The only requirement is to capture the spirit before it becomes too strong, which could be from one week to more than a month. *Keima does not receive an invite for the contract with Hell. Instead, Elsie herself finds him and requests for his help. *Elsie has a more buxom body and wears more revealing clothes. Her hairstyle is a little different from her current look, and her personality is much more mature. She carries a scythe instead of a broom. Also, instead of using the hagoromo to check for the girl's info, Elsie summons a fireball that shows within its flames the girl's info. *Madoubus, the big beasts that are meant to destroy the city if there is failure, do not exist in the current series. *There is minimal/very little fan-service in the current series, while in the one-shot there is more. *Mio of this one-shot is also a heroine in the Kaminomi series. While she keeps her "rich" status and her first name, her surname is changed, along with other aspects of her character, such as her hair style. Her conquest is greatly different in comparison also, though it retains the element-comparison between "rich" and "poor". *The conquest girl's memories in the one-shot stays intact after they have been conquested. *Keima's full name in this one-shot is "Keima Imai" while in the current series, his full name is "Keima Katsuragi". Trivia *At the start of the one-shot, there is a pun with the name "Otoshigami". If written with a different set of kanji, it can either mean "The God of Conquest" or "toilet paper". *Elsie's scythe in the one-shot is similar to the Scythe of Testament Haqua has in Kaminomi. *The unnamed teacher in this one-shot looks a lot like Kodama in the main series. Reference *RedHawkScans Chapter 0 Category:Summary Category:Kaminomi Extra